1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk array device and a method for controlling the disk array device.
2. Description of the Related Arts
When a disk array device is installed, a user must assume installation costs based on the configuration of the device, as well as operational costs based on usage after the disk array device is installed. In this connection, according to a conventional technology, the number of accesses and data transfer volume for each port may be measured and the measurement data may be stored after a disk array device is installed, and operational costs may be charged based on the measurement data.
Even when a user does not need the use of all of a plurality of ports provided on a disk array device, the user must still assume the installation costs based on all of the ports provided on the disk array device. In view of this situation, there is a demand to make available for use only the number of ports that a user actually needs and to make it possible to install a disk array device whose cost is based on the number of ports. The conventional technology describes a metered charging method based on the data transfer volume of each port after a disk array device is installed, but such a method does not provide installation costs based on the number of ports that the user actually needs at the time the disk array device is installed.